La Ballade du Coeur
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Pourquoi cet air triste ? / Parce que tout est clair maintenant. Qu'importe ce que je pourrais dire ou faire, tu ne seras jamais à moi.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Vous ne l'attendiez pas ? Moi non plus. Il faut que j'écrive la suite de To the moon and back, que je continue ma traduction en cours, que je finisse le chapitre de Pérégrinations (et accessoirement que je révise mes partiels …). Mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai jamais autant envie d'écrire que quand je n'en ai pas le temps.**

 **Aujourd'hui, on innove. En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **A toutes les personnes qui ont aimé, sans l'être en retour.**

 **oOo**

 _\- Pourquoi cet air triste ?_

 _\- Parce que tout est clair maintenant. Qu'importe ce que je pourrais dire ou faire, tu ne seras jamais à moi._

La voix de Malia avait résonné, claire, résignée. Il la dominait de sa demi-tête de plus qu'elle et elle n'avait jamais semblé plus petite et frêle qu'à cet instant. Presque fragile dans sa robe fluide.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire. Il détestait blesser le gens et il détesta la lueur dans le regard de Malia. Celle qui disait qu'il avait fait un choix sans le savoir.

Il ne savait pas qu'il lui plaisait, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Maintenant qu'elle avait parlé, c'était plein de moments, de souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire, des attentions, des remarques, des sourires destinés qu'à lui. Et oui, s'il les assemblait, il voyait ce que Malia avait voulu lui dire sans jamais prononcer de mots. Mais il n'avait pas vu. Pendant tous ces mois passés ensemble, à rire et à discuter, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle était attirée par lui. Il était désolé de la douleur qu'il causait. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir être l'homme qu'elle souhaitait.

Et alors qu'elle se défaisait de son étreinte, presque à regret, espérant encore qu'il la rattrape, il se dit que non, il ne pouvait pas attraper sa main, l'empêcher de partir et la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas murmurer à son oreille que sa place était là, et qu'il était déjà sien. Il ne pouvait que la laisser partir et il vit à la manière dont ses épaules d'affaissèrent, l'exact moment où elle sut qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir pour eux.

La fête continuait autour de lui mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était Malia qui s'éloignait. Il eut l'impression que le monde s'ouvrait sur son passage, se liguant à la faire disparaitre de sa vue.

La musique qui l'assourdissait quelques minutes auparavant n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il entendait encore et encore les mots qu'elle avait prononcés.

 _Qu'importe ce que je pourrais dire ou faire, tu ne seras jamais à moi._

Et plus que tout, c'était sa voix qui le hantait. Elle avait dit ces mots avec résignation. Comme si elle avait décidé d'arrêter de se battre. Décidé d'arrêter de souffrir. Baisser les bras pour pouvoir se sauver.

Et, oh Dieu, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui courir après, donner des coups d'épaules à ces gens qui le séparaient de Malia, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que lui aussi, il commençait à ressentir quelque chose. Il aimerait pouvoir prononcer ces mots qui feraient qu'elle se tiendrait à nouveau devant lui droite, forte et prête à se battre. Pour qu'elle puisse être à nouveau Malia et pas cette femme amputée de son espoir. Il voudrait pouvoir faire apparaître un sourire sur son visage, pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

Il regardait la foule lui voler Malia l'absorbant pour mieux la cacher. La cacher de lui. Comme si le monde lui donnait l'espace pour pleurer, loin du regard de celui qui l'avait blessé. C'était un mur qui venait d'apparaître entre eux et il était désolé d'en être l'auteur involontaire. Désolé qu'elle ait eu besoin de se protéger de lui.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un regard, un soutien, quelqu'un qui avait vu. Mais il était seul dans cette marée humaine. Seul et il ne savait pas quoi faire. La saveur qu'avait cette soirée venait de disparaître, dissolue dans la peine de Malia.

 _Pas de bonheur pour les briseurs de cœurs._

 **oOo**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Même si c'est un peu différent !**

 **La suite des histoires mettra un peu de temps à arriver, je suis censée réviser ^^**

 **Teen Wolfement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : (Le texte qui suit aurait pu être la fin de cette histoire mais je n'aimais pas où ça menait. Mais comme je l'aime bien ce paragraphe, je vous le donne quand même.**

 _ **Il l'aimait. Comme une amie. Comme une sœur. Comme le soutien après une journée difficile. Comme un éclat de rire dans une après-midi ensoleillée. Les jours avaient un goût particulier avec elle, quand ils discutaient de choses philosophiques ou s'envoyer un message pour dire quelque chose d'inintéressant. Il en était fou, de cette amitié, de ce lien qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Pas lui dire qu'il tenait à elle comme un damné, mais pas comme elle voulait. Pas lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte parce que ses journées seraient trop vide sans elle.**_ **)**


End file.
